Zombie/Biologie
Zombies sind hartnäckig, zäh und beängstigend. Ein Zombie hat jeden Sinn für Vernunft verloren und wird nur durch einen Instinkt vorangetrieben; dem Instinkt zu fressen. Ein interessanter Fakt ist jedoch, während sie Fleisch konsumieren, benötigen sie dies jedoch nicht für ihr Überleben. Aufgrund ihres Verhaltens, beginnt der Körper im Übermaß Magensäure zu produzieren, damit das Fleisch schneller aufgelöst werden kann. Dies führt jedoch manchmal dazu, das sie diese überschüssige Magensäure erbrechen. Es ist durchaus möglich, das die Zombies lebendes Gewebe fressen, um ihre Körper zu "reparieren". Nährstoffe von lebenden Gewebe eines kürzlich verstorbenen Opfers könnte die toten Zellen im Körper eines Zombies wieder reanimieren. Möglicherweise auch dazu führen, dass das Gehirn wieder reaktiviert wird. Diese Theorie erklärt vielleicht, warum Edward Dewey mehr Kugeln als ein normaler Zombie aushalten konnte, nachdem er zuvor das Gewebe eines kürzlich verstorbenen Mannes konsumiert hatte. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Marvin Branagh, nachdem er sich in einen Zombie verwandelte. Ein Zombie verfolgt sein Ziel, bis es unschädlich gemacht wurde. Man kann sie nur stoppen, wenn man sie enthauptet oder ihr Gehirn vollständig zerstört. Da sie keinerlei Schmerz empfinden, können sie ohne weitere Probleme mehrere Schüsse aus einer typischen kleinkalibrigen Waffe standhalten. Lediglich mit einem gut gezielten Schuss in den Kopf kann man sie schnell und sicher zur Strecke bringen. Aufgrund der Nekrose in ihren Körpern und dem Abbau ihres Nervensystems bewegen sich Zombies meist sehr langsam und unbeholfen, was sich in ihrer schlürfenden Gangart wiederspiegelt. Vereinzelt jedoch können auch sogenannte Hyper Zombies gesehen werden. Sie haben ihre Agilität weitestgehend beibehalten und nähern sich ihrer potenziellen Beute überraschend schnell. Auch sind sie ressistenter gegenüber Projektilwaffen. Ein Zombie wird auch noch dann seine Beute verfolgen, wenn er seine Arme, Beine oder die untere Körperhälfte verloren hat. Zombies die ihre Beine verloren haben, kriechen ihrer Beute hinterher, bis sie nahe genug sind, um dem Opfer in die Beine beißen zu können. Mit einem einfachen Tritt gegen den Kopf können sie gestoppt werden. Andere Zombies liegen aufgrund des mangels an Nährstoffen auf dem Boden und beißen jeden der sich in ihre Nähe wagt. Manche Zombies sind anscheinend intelligent genug, um sich tot stellen zu können. Der einzige Weg, um sicher zu stellen ob ein Zombie bereits tot ist, ist eine Blutlache unter dem Körper. Zombies die sich nur tot stellen, bewegen ihren Kopf leicht passend zu den Bewegungen des Opfers. Sie beobachten ihre potenzielle Beute und warten nur auf den richtigen Moment zum Angriff. Desweiteren konnten Zombies dabei beobachtet werden, wie sie das Fleisch anderer Zombies oder infizierten verzehrten. Dies dient den Kreaturen wahrscheinlich dazu, um an benötigte Nährstoffe zu gelangen. Edward Dewey konnte ebenfalls dabei beobachtet werden, wie er sich zuerst an einer infizierten Leiche zu schaffen machte, aber dann auf Billy Coen und Rebecca Chambers los ging, sobald er die zwei bemerkte. Dies konnte auch von Claire Redfield auf Rockford Island beobachtet werden. Dort verspeißte ein Arzt die Leiche eines infizierten Patienten. Die Augen eines Zombies sind von einem weißen oder grauen Schleier bedeckt. Dies betrifft entweder die gesamten Augen oder nur die Pupillen. Wahrscheinlich hängt dieser Umstand mit der fortschreitenden Zersetzung der Körper zusammen, da sich die Augen immer verfärben und trüb werden, wenn das Gewebe abgestorben ist. Wie bei vielen klassischen Beispielen kann man von den Zombies nur Stöhn - und Grunzgeräusche vernehmen. Da sich der Zustand ihres Gehirns rapide verschlechtert, sind Zombies nicht in der Lage, auf vernünftige Weise mit ihrer Umwelt zu kommunizieren. Variation of infection Since virtually anyone can become a zombie, they can come in different varieties depending on the location where an outbreak occurs, and the variation of the virus itself. This ranges from ordinary civilians and police officers to the very workers and researchers that were experimenting on the virus. Some zombies were even created within Umbrella's facilities as a result of experiments. Known individuals that have turned into zombies include Edward Dewey; Forest Speyer; Marvin Branagh and Brad Vickers, among many others. Capabilities of a zombie vary as factors are dependent on the carrier. If infected with certain variations of the t-Virus, a zombie who has been incapacitated for a long period of time can mutate into a "Crimson Head" due to a process called V-ACT. Secondary infection with other variants may create Lickers. Depending on the biological make up of the host it may very well mutate into a Licker or a Crimson Head if completely left alone, but the chances of this occurring are slim. Although judging by the appearance of the Suspended, it's possible that the Crimson Head is the second stage of mutation from a zombie into a Licker (albeit a late onset of said mutation). en:Zombie/biology Kategorie:Unterkategorie Kreaturen